


Beautiful Secrets

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Sex Toys, don't be afraid to touch your meat, mmom, self-confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Iris has no shame about enjoying her body.  Pity others don't feel the same.





	Beautiful Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 22 of the 2017 Edition of Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Secrets". [My Secret Garden](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Secret_Garden), by Nancy Friday was a ground-breaking work in female sexuality and sexual thought, first published in 1973. It is still in print.

When she was a teenager - at the tender and not-so-innocent age of sixteen - Iris had found a copy of _My Secret Garden_ in the church thrift store - of all places. When she realized what it was, she tucked the book in her pocket, dropped her quarter (it was a paperback) in the honor box and hurried home. It had been so quaintly dated in so many ways (hell, women wrote real snail-mail letters in response to a newspaper classified), but it was smoking hot too, and became her go-to stroke book, particularly for those nights when her imagination couldn’t satisfy.

As she got older, Iris actually read Nancy Friday’s commentary on all those women’s fantasies, too. One thing always stuck with her, how men could be threatened by a woman’s need to masturbate.

Her first serious boyfriend in college was freaked out when he found her playing with her nipples. Something as simple and innocuous as that precipitated their break-up. He didn't understand how the touch of her own hand could arouse her more than his mostly inept fumbling. Another boyfriend just wanted to watch her play with herself. Iris actually enjoyed his crude commentary and everything seemed to be fine, until she brought out the big purple dildo. He was definitely threatened by it. It was about twice the size of his dick.

After that, Iris made sure that none of her boyfriends and lovers knew how much she loved to love her own body. Barry might have known, but he was her kinda-sorta brother and there were just somethings you don't discuss (after all, she definitely didn't want to know why he went through a bottle of baby oil a month). So her toy drawer was private and off limits (and it wasn't as if she brought guys home, anyway). When she needed to satisfy herself, it was behind locked doors.

When she moved in with Eddie, there was little room for privacy in his one-bedroom apartment, and the contents of her toy drawer was hidden in a sealed shoebox in the back of the closet. Besides, Eddie satisfied her completely, their sex life was incredible. She didn’t _need_ to masturbate.

That was a lie.

Yeah, sex with Eddie was great, but there were moments that she wanted some quality time with her own body, she wanted her big purple dildo, she wanted her dirty fantasies and the smell of just her own come and sweat.

They'd been living together for about three months when Eddie called to tell her he was working late. It was just Iris' luck that she didn't have to work on a deadline, and she ran home, made a beeline for the closet and that box. To her shock, it had been opened and resealed. There was a note inside:

_You didn’t have to hide this, I don’t mind._

_Love you so much, Eddie_

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [Dreamwidth](https://elrhiarhodan.dreamwidth.org/) account.


End file.
